Last Rain
by Chikki20
Summary: Dengan semua darah yang selama ini telah ditumpahkan oleh zanpakutou-nya, bahkan menantang tatapan seorang arwah penasaran saja ia tidak mampu. Dengan mudahnya, harga diri Ichigo kalah di hadapan sepasang mata hazel yang berbinar ditimpa temaram lampu taman.


**Last Rain**

**Disclaimer : Bleach – Kubo Tite**

-o-

-o-

-o-

_Apa kalian tahu stasiun kecil di sudut kota Karakura? Stasiun sepi dan tak terawat yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Konon katanya, setiap malam bulan purnama pertama, pukul 03.00 __dini hari__, akan ada kereta hantu yang lewat untuk membawa jiwa-jiwa penasaran di bumi. Setiap kali kereta itu muncul, waktu akan terhenti selama sekian detik. Saat itulah, arwah-arwah penasaran mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya pada dunia._

-o-

**O O O**

-o-

Ichigo menatap wajah Keigo Asano dengan ekspresi kagum. Bukan apa-apa, tapi karena pemuda konyol itu berhasil menciptakan ekspresi memuakkan dengan wajahnya; mata melotot, bibir maju, kening berkerut. Sungguh memuakkan!

"Dari mana kau dapat cerita bohong seperti itu?" ejek Ichigo.

"Apa? Kau meragukanku, ya?!" Keigo berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak percaya, apa semua shinigami tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya kereta hantu? Dengar, ya, Ichigo Kurosaki, pikir saja pakai logika. Tidak semua arwah penasaran bersedia ditangani oleh shinigami, 'kan? Ada beberapa yang dengan senang hati membawa dirinya sendiri ke alam baka. Itulah gunanya kereta hantu yang baru saja kubicarakan," ia berusaha membela diri.

Ichigo mendesah, mengambil tas dari kursinya. "Aku ingin tahu, apa ada hollow yang ikut menumpang dalam kereta hantu itu," ia berkata sarkastis, kemudian berjalan menjauh tanpa menghiraukan celotehan Keigo yang merasa kesal.

Heh. Kereta hantu? Bahkan ide tentang transportasi arwah itu jauh lebih konyol daripada wajah paling jelek yang bisa diekspresikan oleh seorang Keigo Asano, pikir Ichigo geli.

Matahari telah terbenam, dan langit mulai gelap ketika hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ichigo, dalam sosok shinigami, berdiri mematung di teras depan rumahnya. Ia memandang ke langit dengan gusar. Hujan lagi, seperti malam-malam kemarin, bahkan hari ini jauh lebih deras.

Dengan enggan, ia mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Waktu berpatroli seperti ini memang menyebalkan. Hujan turun tiada ampun, ditambah lagi, yang akan dihadapinya nanti hanya hollow-hollow yang berada jauh di bawah kelas teri. Seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang berhasil mengalahkan Aizen Sosuke, kini harus menjalani pekerjaan murahan seperti ini. Entah apa namanya, namun pekerjaan ini jelas lebih buruk dari kata 'menyedihkan'.

Ichigo terus melangkahkan kakinya dalam kebosanan yang nyaris membunuh. Matanya menerawang jauh, menatap taman hijau luas yang tengah dilewatinya. Seketika, sosok itu langsung menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang arwah penasaran, gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam tergerai sampai ke punggung. Ia tengah duduk diam di bangku taman. Ichigo mengamatinya dari jauh selama beberapa detik, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis itu. Ia berdiri di hadapan gadis itu, ketika mata mereka akhirnya bertemu dalam sebuah tatapan panjang. Ichigo terdiam memandang mata hazel itu. Tatapan yang sendu, namun begitu tegas dan menuntut, seakan tengah mencoba merasuki pikiran Ichigo.

Pemuda shinigami itu mengalihkan matanya, memandang tetesan air yang jatuh dari ujung rambut gadis itu. Lalu, memandang tetesan lainnya yang mengalir dari pipi pucatnya sampai ke dagu, dari hidungnya yang mungil, dari sudut matanya yang terus menatap ke dalam mata Ichigo, dari tepi bibirnya yang memerah, dari garis alis dan bulu matanya yang begitu simetris…

Ichigo tetap bungkam selama beberapa saat di tengah derasnya hujan, begitu pula gadis penasaran itu. Kesunyian yang tercipta justru membuat Ichigo merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan mata hazel di depannya. Gadis itu tidak secantik malaikat, tidak seanggun ratu kecantikan, juga tidak semanis puteri raja. Ia biasa, bahkan terlalu biasa. Hanya seorang gadis sederhana dengan rambut panjang bergelombang, mata hazel, dan bibir tipis. Namun, Ichigo jelas mengakui, gadis bermata hazel itu memiliki pesonanya sendiri, yang mampu membungkam kelima indera orang yang menatapnya.

"Halo, Tuan Shinigami…."

Ichigo tertegun. Garis bibir gadis itu mengembangkan sebuah senyum simpul yang indah. Suaranya tenyata amat rendah dan merdu, nyaris tertelan derasnya suara hujan.

"Aku datang untuk membebaskanmu," jawab Ichigo sambil mengangkat zanpakutou-nya.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, memutuskan kontak mata dari Ichigo. "Maaf, Tuan Shinigami…. Tapi aku masih terikat dengan dunia. Ada urusan yang benar-benar ingin kuselesaikan sebelum pergi."

Ichigo termenung sejenak, kemudian kembali menurunkan zanpakutou-nya.

"Urusan apa?"

"Danau di belakang stasiun kota Karakura yang angker, tempat terakhir yang kudatangi sebelum mati. Tanpa sengaja, aku menjatuhkan sesuatu yang penting di sana. Aku tidak bisa pergi jika belum mengambilnya lagi. Maukah kau membantuku, Tuan Shinigami…?"

Ichigo mendesah frustasi, sama sekali tak habis pikir. Apa sulitnya membiarkan shinigami menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan tenang, memutuskan rantai yang mengikat arwah penasaran dengan dunia fana. Cara itu sangat mudah, praktis, dan cepat, tanpa menimbulkan kerepotan dan kesakitan bagi siapa pun. Dengan kata lain, sama-sama menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Tapi kenapa arwah penasaran selalu memilih untuk menyelesaikan sendiri ikatannya dengan dunia, yang menurut Ichigo sangat merepotkan, tidak praktis, dan memakan waktu lama, dengan risiko bahaya dan kemungkinan lain yang tidak dapat diprediksi.

Setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Ichigo ketika mata hazel itu kembali menatapnya di antara derai hujan yang turun. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Ichigo tengah memikirkan satu kalimat yang pantas untuk mengungkapkan penolakannya, dan Ichigo pun menyadari pikiran gadis itu. Mereka sama-sama tahu, harusnya semua jadi lebih mudah.

Namun, yang membuat Ichigo tak bisa mengungkapkan kata-katanya, gadis itu hanya diam. Ia duduk tenang di sana sambil menatap Ichigo tanpa berkedip, pasrah menunggu pemuda shinigami itu kembali berkata-kata. Hanya dengan menatap matanya, Ichigo tahu, gadis itu akan tetap diam tanpa menolak satu kata pun yang diucapkan olehnya, meski itu berarti ia harus meninggalkan dunia dengan urusan yang belum terselesaikan.

Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya di antara derai hujan hanya desahan kesal yang berat.

Seorang shinigami yang berhasil mengalahkan Aizen Sosuke, meruntuhkan dan memporak-porandakan pertahanan _Soul Society_,memusnahkan puluhan hollow, entah berapa banyak ungkapan mulia yang disandang oleh nama Ichigo Kurosaki. Kini kebanggaan itu membuatnya benar-benar malu. Dengan semua darah yang selama ini telah ditumpahkan oleh zanpakutou-nya, bahkan menantang tatapan seorang arwah penasaran saja ia tidak mampu. Dengan mudahnya, harga diri Ichigo kalah di hadapan sepasang mata hazel yang berbinar ditimpa temaram lampu taman.

Ichigo mengingat rasa itu dengan sangat jelas, membuat lidahnya kelu tak berdaya. Betapa memalukannya ketika pada akhirnya ia berkata, "Aku akan membantumu."

-o-

**O O O**

-o-

Ichigo berjalan di depan gadis itu, memimpinnya ke danau di belakang stasiun. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang, memandang gadis yang tampak gembira itu, meski hujan turun semakin deras. Ia bersenandung sambil mengayunkan kedua lengannya. Tangannya terus terulur, berusaha menyentuh apa saja yang bisa digapainya; tiang listrik, jendela mobil, dinding etalase toko, bahkan menyentuh bahu orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Hati-hati," gumam Ichigo. "Jika kau tanpa sengaja menyentuh seorang cenayang, maka aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk membantumu."

"Maaf," jawab gadis itu seraya berjalan mengimbangi Ichigo, "…aku hanya…"

Suaranya lenyap bagai tertelan kilat yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ichigo tertegun, lalu menoleh. Pandangan gadis itu tengah menerawang jauh ke langit, memandang kilatan cahaya putih yang menyambar dari awan gelap. Sorot matanya kosong, tidak dapat diartikan oleh Ichigo.

"'Hanya' apa?" tanya Ichigo, memecah keheningan.

Gadis itu menoleh, tersenyum lebar. "Hanya merasa jauh lebih hidup daripada biasanya," jawabnya. "Aku merasa sudah lama mati, meski nyatanya tubuhku masih hidup. Dan semua terasa jauh lebih suram lagi ketika aku benar-benar sudah mati. Baru kali ini, berada di samping Tuan Shinigami membuatku merasa sangat hidup dan senang."

Ichigo tidak mengerti. Dan semakin tidak mengerti lagi ketika tangan gadis itu meraih tangannya. Ia menggandeng tangan Ichigo erat, menyusupkan kelima jarinya di antara jemari Ichigo.

"Wah, kau hangat sekali, Tuan Shinigami," lengkungan manis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Hm. Tanganmu yang terlalu dingin, membeku."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau membuatnya hangat lagi. Lihat? Kau membuatku jauh lebih hidup, Tuan Shinigami."

Ichigo terdiam, memandang mata hazel yang tengah menatap lurus ke matanya, penuh kesungguhan dan berseri-seri. Dada Ichigo bergejolak. Sesuatu merasuk cepat ke dalam lubuk hatinya, menembusnya dalam-dalam, mengaduk-aduk, dan mengganjal di dalam sana. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat. Entah ini sungguhan atau tidak, yang jelas ia tidak boleh membiarkan sensasi ini terus berlanjut. Dia arwah, dan mereka berbeda dunia. Terlebih lagi pertemuan yang baru saja terjadi kurang dari satu jam yang lalu. Memangnya, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari kebetulan seperti ini?

Bagi Ichigo, tidak ada.

Ichigo kembali memandang langit yang gelap. Hujan belum berhenti ketika mereka tiba di danau. Gadis itu melepaskan gandengannya dari tangan Ichigo, lalu berjalan menuju tepian danau. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, yang tanpa alas kaki itu, ke dalam danau. Perlahan-lahan melangkah lebih jauh lagi dari tepian, hingga permukaan air mencapai ujung gaun putihnya yang sebatas lutut.

"Kau tahu, Tuan Shinigami," gadis itu memandang permukaan air yang gelap, "bagaimana aku mati?"

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo. Ia duduk di atas rerumputan yang basah. "Kau belum mengatakan apa pun tentang itu."

Gadis itu kembali melangkah maju, perlahan-lahan terus menjauhi tepian danau. "Ayahku sendiri yang telah membunuhku."

Ichigo tertegun. Kaget, bukan karena kata-kata gadis itu, tapi lebih karena memandang sosok yang penuh kesedihan dan keputus-asaan itu. Tubuhnya bergerak semakin jauh dari jarak pandang Ichigo. Kegelapan yang menyelimuti tubuh ramping itu membuat Ichigo semakin gelisah. Matanya terus mengawasi gadis itu, tanpa berkedip, seakan-akan sosok itu akan langsung lenyap tertelan oleh kegelapan jika ia mengedipkan mata.

"Kami keluarga miskin. Ayahku tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Ia hanya pengangguran yang berpura-pura sibuk. Saat berusia 16 tahun, aku terpaksa berhenti sekolah, dan bekerja sebagai guru TK. Ayah masih belum memiliki penghasilan tetap, sementara ibuku sudah lelah dan lari dengan laki-laki lain. Sejak saat itu, keadaan jadi semakin buruk. Sulit makan, tidak bisa membayar sewa, dikejar-kejar oleh penagih hutang… Yah, kau tahu, hidup yang seperti kematian."

"Hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak pantas jadi alasannya untuk membunuhmu, 'kan? Sebenarnya, keluarga macam apa kalian itu?" Ichigo menajamkan penglihatannya, berusaha terus menangkap sosok cantik yang mulai diliputi kegelapan malam itu.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke permukaan air, menciptakan riak-riak kecil di antara riak air yang tercipta oleh tetesan air hujan. "Apa artinya hidup, Tuan Shinigami, bila tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang? Kurasa, itulah yang mengokohkan tekad Ayah. Malam itu, ia menjemput Ibu, membawanya kemari, dan mengakhiri semuanya dengan tangan yang mencengkeram erat leher Ibu. Ketika aku datang, semua sudah terlambat. Ayah menyeretku, mencampakkanku ke dalam danau. Ia menenggelamkanku. Kemudian, lari ke rumah, membakar semua kenangan yang tersisa bersama tubuhnya sendiri. Apa kau mengerti sekarang, Tuan Shinigami? Kesedihan itu, kesepian, putus-asa, dan keinginan untuk mati..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cipratan air yang keras. Perasaan Ichigo tidak enak. Jangan-jangan...

"Hei!" Ichigo berseru ke dalam kegelapan, yang kini benar-benar telah menelan gadis itu. "Aku mengerti sekarang, tapi sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu jauh ke sana. Airnya terlalu dalam dan gelap. Cepat kembali!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei!" Ichigo melangkah ke dalam danau.

"Hei, aku tidak bercanda. Jawab aku!" Ichigo melangkah semakin jauh.

Ia diam menunggu jawaban dari dalam kegelapan pekat itu, tapi suasana tetap hening. Hanya suara air hujan yang mengenai permukaan danau terdengar mendominasi.

Sial, pikir Ichigo gusar. Jika ini hanya permainan, maka gadis itu akan menyesal untuk selama-lamanya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Ichigo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam air danau yang gelap. Ia menyelam jauh ke dalam air gelap yang nyaris tak memberi pemandangan apa pun. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat sosok gadis itu, di dalam air danau yang pekat, membiarkan dirinya jatuh lebih dalam lagi ke kegelapan di dasar danau. Ichigo segera mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan yang telah membeku seperti es itu. Mata hazel gadis itu terbuka, menatap lurus ke mata Ichigo, seakan tengah memohon agar Ichigo membiarkannya tenggelam untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun, Ichigo sudah tidak peduli lagi. Persetan dengan kematian, penderitaan, putus-asa,... apalah namanya!

Gadis itu tersentak kaget ketika Ichigo menariknya dengan keras, mencoba menyadarkannya dari tindakan bodoh itu. Ia melingkarkan lengannya yang kuat di sekitar pinggang ramping itu, dan mulai berenang kembali ke permukaan.

"Kau gila?! Apa yang ada dalam otakmu itu, hah?!" Ichigo berteriak gusar di hadapan gadis itu ketika mereka sudah mencapai permukaan.

Gadis itu tercengang. Matanya membelalak kaget. "…Kenapa kau menolongku, Tuan Shinigami…?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk melakukannya?"

"Ha?" ia mengerutkan kening. "Kapan aku—"

"Aku akan membuatmu jadi lebih hidup lagi, sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

Gadis itu tertegun. Baru kali ini Ichigo berani menantang mata hazel itu secara terang-terangan dan langsung. Ia pikir ia telah lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Namun, tatapan penuh kelembutan dan senyuman lebar yang mengembang di wajah cantik itu kembali membuatnya tak berdaya. Tanpa sempat disadari oleh Ichigo, gadis itu mengulurkan kedua lengannya, melingkar erat di sekeliling bahu Ichigo.

Ichigo mematung. Rasanya, ingin segera mendorong gadis itu jauh-jauh. Namun, suara rendahnya yang mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali membuat tangan Ichigo membeku. Bukannya berusaha menciptakan jarak di antara mereka, tubuh Ichigo malah bergerak dengan keinginannya sendiri. Kedua lengannya mengekang, mengunci, merangkul erat pinggang ramping gadis manis dalam pelukannya itu.

Ichigo menutup matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha menikmati segala sensasi yang tengah terjadi, dan menyimpannya dalam memori terdalam. Biarlah, untuk kali ini ia ingin memuaskan dirinya sendiri, menikmati kehangatan yang tengah dibaginya, dan nafas dingin yang terus berhembus di perpotongan lehernya.

-o-

**O O O**

-o-

Ichigo duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis itu, berteduh di bawah pohon di tepi danau, menunggu hujan sedikit mereda. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon, sementara gadis itu sibuk menyisiri rambut kusutnya dengan jari. Gadis bermata hazel itu bersenandung tanpa henti, terus tersenyum simpul sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Kau sering tersenyum, ya? Kau tampak gembira untuk ukuran orang yang mati karena ulah ayah kandung," celetuk Ichigo.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya mencoba menikmati hidup. Lagipula, aku bekerja sebagai guru TK. Mana mungkin aku memperlihatkan wajah sedih di hadapan anak-anak kecil," jawabnya santai.

Ichigo memandang raut wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah itu. Sorot mata sendu, lengkung bibir yang tersenyum janggal, semua jelas menunjukkan kesedihan. Meski sekilas terlihat bahagia, namun sesungguhnya kepedihan tampak begitu jelas di sana.

"Tapi kau pasti sering menangis sendirian, berharap sesuatu mengubah hidupmu 180 derajat," terka Ichigo. "Kau masih remaja saat mati, mana mungkin sanggup menahan semuanya hanya dengan senyuman dan berpura-pura bahagia."

Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Jelas Ichigo adalah seorang profesional membaca ekspresi wajahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, kecuali tersenyum mengiyakan perkataan pemuda shinigami itu.

"Kau tahu, ketika suatu malam aku melihatmu melintasi taman, aku hanya bisa mengagumimu dari jauh. Matamu begitu penuh dengan harapan dan sorot keyakinan, membuatku kembali meyakini bahwa harapan itu benar-benar nyata. Tanpa sadar, aku mulai menunggumu di taman. Seminggu, dua minggu, kau tidak pernah lewat lagi. Lama sekali. Ketika aku mulai lelah menunggu, akhirnya kau datang setelah sekian lama, membawa sorot penuh harapan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku senang sekali, Tuan Shinigami. Aku tidak pernah menyesal, meski harus menunggumu lama sekali."

Mata hazel itu menatap Ichigo. Kali ini, dipenuhi binar-binar kebahagiaan, berbeda jauh dengan sorot matanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ichigo terdiam menatap mata itu. Benarkah ini gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang sebelumnya terus berbicara tentang kematian?

"Aku ingin kau tahu, Tuan Shinigami," bisiknya lirih, "…selama ini aku selalu menunggumu."

_Aku selalu menunggumu._

Tiba-tiba jantung Ichigo berdegup lebih kencang. Rasanya panas dan membakar di dalam sana. Dingin yang tadinya ia rasakan kini lenyap begitu saja, seiring senyuman hangat yang dilemparkan oleh gadis itu. Ichigo tergelitik melihatnya tersenyum, membuatnya ikut melengkungkan kedua sudut bibirnya. Baru kali ini ia merasa amat kalah dan tak berdaya di hadapan seorang arwah penasaran. Dan ia mengakuinya, semua perlawanan yang ia usahakan selama ini hanya sia-sia. Telah nyata bahwa gadis itu menang telak atas dirinya.

"Kau sangat berharga bagiku, kau tahu? Kenangan ini akan jadi yang paling berharga seumur hidupku," gumam Ichigo.

"Oh," desahnya lirih. Rona merah merambati pipinya, amat kontras dengan kulit yang putih pucat itu. "Terima kasih, Tuan Shinigami...," ia tersenyum malu-malu, semakin lama semakin manis dan menggoda.

Ichigo tertawa kecil. "Nah, ayo kita selesaikan urusanmu di sini. Aku akan membantumu mencari barang yang tertinggal itu."

Ichigo beranjak dari atas rerumputan, dan menoleh kaget ketika gadis itu menahan tangannya. "Maaf, Tuan Shinigami,… aku telah membohongimu..."

Ichigo terdiam. "Apa?" ia mengerutkan kening.

"Aku... ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, maka aku membohongimu. Sebenarnya, tak pernah ada barang penting yang tertinggal di sini. Hanya aku, yang sengaja menantimu di taman agar bisa merasakan waktu bersamamu meski hanya sebentar."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mungkin pantas jika Ichigo kini berteriak marah di hadapan gadis itu, namun ia tidak melakukannya. Sama sekali tidak terbersit amarah, hanya kekecewaan. Entah mengapa, semua langsung terasa hampa dan sia-sia.

Ichigo sudah tahu, jalan mana pun yang mereka ambil malam ini, semua akan berakhir di satu ujung yang sama. Mau berpura-pura tidak sadar pun, semua sudah terlanjur sampai di depan mata.

"Hm. Kalau begitu, sudah saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ya?" kata Ichigo, memaksa tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Entah mengapa, ekspresi yang muncul di wajah cantik itu jauh daripada yang dibayangkan Ichigo. Ia hanya diam, seperti yang sering dilakukannya sebelum ini. Matanya memandang Ichigo lekat-lekat, pasrah, tenang, dan hampa.

"Tuan Shinigami...," ia bangkit, perlahan membersihkan gaunnya dari rerumputan yang menempel, "hujan kali ini benar-benar dingin, ya? Ayo, kita berteduh di stasiun dulu."

Ichigo memandang senyuman tipis di wajah manis itu, tanpa tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia hanya diam ketika dinginnya tangan yang membeku itu menggandeng lengannya erat, menuntunnya ke stasiun yang gelap dan sunyi.

-o-

**O O O**

-o-

Stasiun ini benar-benar gelap dan tak terawat. Daun-daun kering bertebaran di seluruh penjuru. Barang-barang dari kayu berhamburan, lapuk dan penuh rayap, habis termakan usia. Dindingnya sudah kotor dan menghitam, entah karena apa, tidak ada yang berniat untuk mencari tahu. Langit-langitnya sudah roboh, meninggalkan jejak serpihan kayu di sana-sini. Decitan tikus terdengar dari berbagai arah, merasa terusik karena kedatangan Ichigo dan gadis itu.

Ichigo menarik nafas, dan langsung terbatuk-batuk. Debu dan udara yang pengap membuat paru-parunya sesak.

"Luar biasa," komentar pemuda itu gusar, sambil menendang sepotong besi berkarat bekas kaki meja dari hadapannya.

Maklum, sudah hampir sepuluh tahun sejak stasiun ini ditutup. Konon, sebuah kecelakaan kereta api besar pernah terjadi di sini. Akibat kesalahan konstruksi, kereta yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh melenceng dari jalurnya, menabrak area stasiun, dan membakar nyaris separuh wilayah gedung. Kecelakaan itu memakan ratusan korban jiwa. Kemudian, tak ada lagi yang berani memakai jasa kereta dari stasiun ini, hingga akhirnya ditutup beberapa bulan kemudian.

Perhatian Ichigo teralih ketika gadis itu melepas gandengan tangannya, dan berjalan mendekati rel, sementara Ichigo masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Ia memandang kaki tanpa alas yang melangkah melintasi ruangan kotor itu, meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah di belakangnya. Kaki jenjang yang begitu putih dan mulus itu tampak amat kontras dengan lantai yang kotor dan berdebu.

"Waktuku tidak akan lama lagi, Tuan Shinigami," gadis itu berkata dari tepi rel. "Aku harus segera pergi begitu keretanya datang."

"Kereta?" gumam Ichigo.

"Ya, kereta," ia membalikkan badan, memandang Ichigo lekat. "Kau tahu, 'kan? Kereta yang datang untuk membawa jiwa-jiwa kami ke alam baka."

Ichigo terdiam, kembali teringat ketika ia mengejek cerita Keigo. Namun, meski semuanya memang nyata, Ichigo tidak sedang dalam keadaan untuk dapat mempercayainya. Diam-diam, ia tidak ingin gadis itu pergi secepat ini.

Kepala Ichigo masih terasa kosong ketika terdengar deru kereta api dari kejauhan. Matanya membelalak kaget memandang sebuah kereta besar yang muncul dari dalam kegelapan, dan mulai menepi. Rel kereta berdecit-decit seiring kecepatannya yang mulai berkurang. Ketika kereta itu telah berhenti dengan sempurna, pintunya terbuka lebar, seakan tengah mempersilakan pelanggan selanjutnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Ichigo memandang dengan mata nanar ketika gadis itu berjalan semakin dekat ke pintu masuk kereta. Kali ini, Ichigo, dengan langkah cepat dan lebar, mendekati gadis itu, lalu menarik lengannya dengan keras.

Mata mereka bertemu, dan saat itu juga, waktu terhenti. Hujan terdiam, rintik-rintiknya sama sekali tak terdengar lagi. Tikus dan jangkrik membungkam suaranya di tengah kegelapan sana. Awan hitam yang berarak di langit langsung menghentikan pergerakannya. Semuanya benar-benar sunyi senyap, seakan tak ada kehidupan di muka bumi. Hanya mata mereka yang saling bicara saat itu, saling menyelami pikiran satu sama lain.

"Tuan Shinigami…," gadis itu termenung menatap tangan Ichigo yang mencengkeram erat lengannya.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Ichigo, merasa konyol terhadap dirinya sendiri karena telah menanyakan pertanyaan tak berguna seperti itu.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana dengan urusanmu di dunia? Apa yang telah mengikatmu selama ini? Bukankah kau bohong saat mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bisa pergi karena ada barang penting yang tertinggal?" Ichigo berseru cepat, entah apa yang tengah dikejarnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, nyaris tertawa mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. "Kau lucu sekali, Tuan Shinigami. Ya, memang ada satu hal yang belum kuselesaikan, keinginan yang selama ini kusimpan sampai aku mati."

"Apa itu? Katakan padaku," desak pemuda shinigami itu.

Mata hazel itu menatap ke dalam mata Ichigo. Namun, kali ini tidak ada kesedihan maupun kekecewaan yang terlihat, hanya kelegaan dan kedamaian. Ichigo terdiam, ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis itu, membuatnya merasa kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin semua berakhir dengan cara sesingkat dan secepat ini.

"Itu kau, Tuan Shinigami. Kaulah urusanku yang belum sempat terselesaikan."

Mata Ichigo membulat. Ia terdiam menatap tangan putih yang kini mengangsurkan selembar amplop ke hadapannya. Ia menerima lembaran amplop yang sudah basah karena hujan itu dengan pikiran berkecamuk tak tentu arah.

"…Tuan Shinigami, saat kukatakan aku selalu menunggumu, itu memang benar. Dan saat kubilang aku tidak pernah menyesal, itu juga benar. Aku sangat bersyukur atas hidupku, sebab lewat semua kejadian berat yang kualami, akhirnya kita dipertemukan. Aku tidak takut lagi untuk pergi karena akhirnya ada kenangan bersamamu yang dapat terus kuingat."

Ichigo menatap sepasang mata hazel itu, berusaha mencari sorot kesedihan di sana. Sebab, jika ia menemukan sorot itu meski hanya sekilas, ia akan langsung menahan gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Namun, untuk sekali ini, yang dapat ia temukan dalam sorot mata itu hanya kelegaan. Lega dan bahagia, kesempurnaan yang selama ini belum pernah dilihatnya dalam sorot mata itu.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu tinggal lebih lama lagi?" Ichigo menggenggam lengan dingin itu semakin erat, mulai putus asa.

"Bukankah itu sangat mudah? Kau bilang bahwa aku adalah kenangan paling berharga untukmu. Itu saja sudah cukup. Aku akan tinggal selamanya dalam ingatanmu."

Ichigo terdiam. Masih belum dapat menerima pertemuan yang berakhir secepat ini. Ia baru bertemu gadis yang mengesankan, dan hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam, mereka harus terpisah. Memangnya, siapa yang bisa menerimanya begitu saja?

"Lakukan sesuatu untukku," kata Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah lupakan aku. Berjanjilah!"

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku berjanji."

Ketika akhirnya waktu kembali berjalan, rintik hujan di luar mengatarkan kepergian kereta malam itu. Ichigo melepaskan tangannya, membiarkan gadis itu berjalan memasuki kereta.

"Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Siapa namamu?" Ichigo menatap lekat-lekat, untuk terakhir kalinya, mata hazel milik gadis manis yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kereta.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Aku tahu siapa kau. Tapi apa kau tahu siapa aku? Kau harus bisa mengingatnya sendiri, Tuan Shinigami."

-o-

_1 year earlier…_

-o-

"Kak Kanae sudah punya pacar?" tanya Mitsu, yang baru berusia 5 tahun.

"Hush! Kamu masih kecil, jangan membicarakan yang tidak-tidak," jawab Kanae sabar.

"Tapi Kak Kanae cantik. Nanti Mitsu saja yang jadi suami Kak Kanae. Mau, ya, Kak?"

Kanae tertawa lebar. Ia menurunkan bocah itu dari pangkuannya. "Baiklah, akan Kakak pikirkan. Tapi kamu harus makan banyak supaya cepat besar. Jadi, bisa cepat tinggi seperti Kakak."

Bocah kecil itu tertawa riang. "Kalau begitu, Mitsu mau makan dulu! Kakak tunggu sampai Mitsu tinggi, ya!"

"Iya, Sayang," jawab Kanae.

Ia memandang bocah itu berlari mendekati teman-temannya yang sedang menghabiskan makan siang di bawah pohon besar. Kanae mendesah lega ketika akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahat seorang diri. Ia berjalan menuju bangku taman, lalu duduk di sana sambil menunggu jam makan siang selesai. Setelah ini, acara piknik selesai, dan mereka harus segera bersiap-siap pulang.

"Jadi guru TK pasti merepotkan."

Kanae tersentak kaget. Ia berbalik, mencari-cari asal suara itu, dan menemukan seorang pemuda tengah berbaring di bangku taman lain yang membelakangi tempat duduk Kanae. Pemuda itu tenang sekali, hingga Kanae tidak menyadari kehadirannya sebelum ini.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Kanae sopan.

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan mata tertutup rapat.

Kanae termenung. Tiba-tiba, ia tidak bisa lagi mengalihkan matanya dari pemuda itu. Rambut oranye, wajah keras, penuh kepercayaan diri. Sesuatu menggelitik hati Kanae, membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"Hei," kali ini pemuda itu membuka matanya, dan memandang Kanae lekat-lekat.

Gadis manis itu salah tingkah. Sebelum ini, ia tidak pernah ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh seorang pemuda tampan. Pikirannya kacau, dan ia jadi sibuk sendiri menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk bekerja jadi guru TK. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa kau masih duduk di bangku SMA," tukas pemuda itu.

Kanae tercengang. Tak disangka, pemuda ini benar-benar bicara tanpa basa-basi.

"Begitukah? Hmm, ini sebagai penghasilan tambahan saja. Kupikir, kesabaranku bisa dimanfaatkan untuk bekerja sebagai guru TK," jawab Kanae sekenanya.

"Tapi kau kelihatan tidak menikmatinya. Kau pasti memiliki masalah hidup yang rumit."

Kanae kembali tercengang. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang tak dikenalnya ini bisa tahu sampai sejauh itu? Sungguh, keterbukannya membuat dada Kanae berdebar. Sebelum ini, Kanae sudah sangat pandai menutupi masalahnya dengan senyuman dan tawa palsu, hingga belum pernah ada yang bisa menebak setepat dan secepat pemuda itu.

"Yaah, wajar kalau kau tidak mau membicarakannya dengan orang asing. Aku akan tutup mulut saja," kata pemuda itu merespon kebisuan Kanae.

Ia kembali berbaring di sana dengan tenang, menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menikmati hembusan angin musim panas.

"Aku pasti akan menceritakannya padamu suatu hari nanti."

Pemuda itu kembali membuka matanya, melirik Kanae. "Hah?"

"Akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu suatu hari nanti, saat kau tidak lagi jadi orang asing."

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, kembali menutup matanya dengan tenang. "Kalau begitu, kita mulai dengan perkenalan singkat dulu. Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Kau?"

"Kanae Matsuda."

-o-

**O O O**

-o-

Ichigo berdiri di depan pintu stasiun, menatap langit gelap yang mulai jinak. Hujan sudah reda, hanya tinggal gerimis kecil.

Ia mendesah. Akhirnya, langit di musim panas setahun yang lalu kembali terlintas dalam ingatannya. Setelah itu, tidak pernah ada lagi pertemuan di antara mereka. Ada sedikit penyesalan, mengapa dengan mudahnya ia melupakan gadis cantik yang ditemuinya setahun lalu. Andai ia lebih menghargai pertemuan singkat itu, mungkin ia bisa menghindari kematian Kanae dan menghapuskan kesedihannya.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Ia berjalan ke tengah hujan gerimis, menutup matanya rapat-rapat, dan mendongakkan kepala menantang langit, membiarkan gerimis itu jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi Kanae benar. Tidak ada gunanya menyesal. Di dalam amplop pemberian Kanae, ada sepucuk surat dengan satu kalimat singkat tertera di sana. Ditulis dengan pena tinta, dan nyaris terhapus karena hujan, hampir tidak bisa dibaca lagi. Namun, hanya satu kalimat pudar itu yang mampu mengobati semuanya. Satu kalimat sebagai bukti bahwa Ichigo selalu menjadi pusat perhatian Kanae, selalu jadi yang paling ditunggu oleh Kanae, dan selalu jadi yang paling berharga bagi Kanae. Satu kalimat itu saja…

_I love you._

-o-

_**The End**_

-o-

Asem. Hancur luar biasa! (TAT)

Perkenalkan, saia author baru yang nekat bikin Ichigo versi OOC setengah mati *_hiks_*. Saia mau bunuh diri aja deh, kayaknya ni fic jeleknya gak ketolongan lagi. Hhuuaaaaa!

Yah, sudahlah... Makasih buat sodara-sodara yang tetap nekat baca fic ini. Yang mau beri review, silakan. Yang enggak juga gak apa-apa kok…. (T_T)


End file.
